Last Christmas
by Xavierre
Summary: Sehabis putus dan minta balikan lagi. Apa reaksi Arthur? AR, maybeOOC, USUK. SongFic sekaligus BirthdayFic for Hikaru no Hoshi xD


A/N: Awalnya sih pengen buat iseng-isengan aja .-. Tapi.. Berhubung dekat dengan tanggalnya, yah~ jadinya saya buat birthdayfic xD happy reading yap :3

NB: Oh ya, Scott dan Arthur di sini sama sekali tidak berhubungan darah. Hanya sebatas kakak kelas dan adik kelas.

=###=

Disclaimer:

Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Last Christmas belongs to Taylor Swift

=###=

WARNING: AR, OOC, human name use, typo, gaje, lebeh, sinetron, dll

=###=

BirthdayFic for Hikaru no Hoshi~

Otanjoubi omedetou~!

Wish you all the best! xD

=###=

/

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll gave it to someone special

/

"Yang benar, Iggy?"

Matanya bercahaya, ia tampak sangat bahagia. Alfred F. Jones, sehabis dia menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang. Yang dipanggil 'Iggy' hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah super merah.

Alfred menunjukkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Kemudian melompat dan memeluk Arthur Kirkland, pemuda Inggris yang ia panggil 'Iggy' tadi. Arthur mengumpat masih dengan wajah merah.

Sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Esok harinya Alfred mengirim pesan singkat lewat handphone, ia meminta memutus hubungannya dengan Arthur. Si pemuda Inggris membatu membacanya. Rasanya bola matanya mau meloncat keluar saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa penyebabnya adalah karena Alfred telah menyukai wanita lain bernama Natalia Arlovskaya.

Dengan senyum kecut dan disertai umpatan ala kebun binatang, Arthur membalas pesan itu. Ia bersedia memutus hubungannya yang baru berjalan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Sungguh, sebenarnya Arthur sama sekali tak setuju, namun kalau hal ini bisa membuat Alfred merasa lebih baik, hah ya, artinya ia harus bersedia.

Memang sangat memalukan dan menyakitkan. Tetapi Arthur tak peduli. Lebih baik melupakan semua hal-hal bodoh yang terjadi di masa lalu. Karena baginya, sekarang kejadian itu hanya sampah.

Setelah pindah kota, Arthur juga ia mencari universitas lain. Ia tak mau memikirkan Alfred lagi. Oke, dan keberadaan Alfred sedikit demi sedikit mulai terhapuskan.

...

Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut kemerahan menenteng buku dan berjalan ke arah Arthur yang sedang membaca buku arsitekturnya. Pria yang bernama Scott itu meletakkan bukunya di samping Arthur. "Kau sudah siap? Kita belajar lagi hari ini," katanya dengan nada datar. Ia menyesap rokoknya. Arthur menoleh.

"Ya, aku siap. Tapi matikan-"

Sebelum Arthur berkata lebih panjang lagi, Scott dengan cepat membuang rokoknya. "Cerewet. Baiklah. Sekarang, kita mulai dari mana?"

/

Once bitten and twice shyed

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me

/

Saat Scott menjelaskan tentang pelajaran bab tujuh itu, Arthur memandang taman kecil yang terlihat dari lantai atas tempatnya duduk bersama Scott. Mata hijaunya menangkap siluet si pemuda Amerika, Alfred. "Al..?" desisnya. Oke, matanya mengkhianati otaknya sendiri. Padahal otaknya memerintahkan supaya jangan melihat lelaki itu lagi. Tetapi ia malah terus memandang si pemuda pirang tersebut. "Arthur?" panggil Scott. "Art?" panggilnya sekali lagi karena tak dijawab. Kali ini dengan nada yang agak lantang dan kasar. "Oi," katanya sambil menepuk keras bahu Arthur. "A-Ah ya, ada apa?"

"Ck, kau memperhatikanku tidak sih?"

"Iya, iya."

###

Istirahat. Arthur buru-buru ke kantin, meninggalkan Scott yang mengejarnya dengan agak emosi.

!

Suara tabrakan antara benda lunak terdengar. "Ah, I'm sorry." Logat Amerika yang kental. Jantung Arthur seakan berhenti. Matanya melebar setengah senti. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "A-Alfred?"

Si pemuda Amerika sebenarnya kaget. Tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya. "Err, siapa?" Reaksi Alfred seperti orang yang sama sekali tak pernah mengenalnya. Kebohongan benar-benar terbaca pada wajah tirusnya. Walaupun ada secercah perasaan bersalah pada Arthur saat mengatakan kata-kata tadi.

"Bloody git," lirih Arthur sebelum ia berdiri dan berlari pergi.

###

Sial. Kenapa mesti si idiot itu sejurusan dengannya? Arthur merutuk dengan sumpah serapah. Ia menoleh pada Alfred, merasa diamati lelaki berkacamata itu. Tatapan mata yang tajam ia berikan pada Alfred. Tapi Alfred bergeming, ia tetap menatap Arthur. "Cih," umpatnya sebelum menatap papan tulis lagi. Sungguh, ia jengkel selalu dilihat oleh bocah pirang itu. Kenapa? Gampang, karena salah tingkah dan merasa diamati. Walau ia telah menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan berusaha melupakannya.

... Tetap saja masih ada secuil rasa yang tinggal di hatinya.

/

Well, it's been a year, it's doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and send it

With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it

/

"Tahun baru..." ujarnya pelan sambil menatap salju yang turun lewat jendelanya. Pukul dua belas malam lebih beberapa menit. Ia menghela napas. Ia menatap kado kecil yang ada di meja.

oxoxoxoxo

= To: Alfred =

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

I love you.

~Sincerely, Arthur~

oxoxoxoxo

/

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

/

Surat sekaligus kado itu mendapat balasan dari yang menerima. Arthur membuka amplop surat itu perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, penasaran dengan balasan dari Alfred.

oxoxoxoxo

Temui aku di taman kota bagian selatan pada pukul 3.

Sign,

Alfred

oxoxoxoxo

Arthur buru-buru melihat jam. Pukul setengah tiga. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Seusai 'memperbaiki' penampilannya, ia mengambil mantel dan berangkat menemui Alfred.

###

Mata emerald Arthur bergerak mencari wajah Alfred. Tak tertemukan. Walaupun telah dibantu dengan tengokan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, "Aku di sini, Iggy."

Dan dalam beberapa detik Arthur terdiam. Ia tak tau harus apa. "Iggy?"

"Y-Ya? Ngapain kau ngajak aku ke sini, bloody git?" jawab Arthur ketus.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Apa?" ujar Arthur penasaran.

"Yang pertama, ...aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku terlalu mudah pindah halauan," kata Alfred, pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya.

Arthur hanya diam. Hening singgah sejenak di antara mereka.

"Yang ke dua, maukah kau jadi milikku lagi Iggy?" katanya sambil menggapai tangan Arthur dan menggenggamnya erat.

Arthur menepis tangan Alfred. "Apa? Apa mak-"

Alfred buru-buru mengunci bibir merah muda Arthur dengan bibir tipisnya. Kemudian memeluk pemuda British itu. Awalnya Arthur terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia meronta dan mendorong Alfred.

"Kenapa Iggy?" ujar Alfred dengan nada sedih bercampur kecewa. Mata birunya menangkap bulir air mata di kelopak mata Arthur. Pemuda Amerika itu mencelos.

Arthur mendorong Alfred sekuat yang ia bisa sampai pemuda itu mundur beberapa senti. Arthur buru-buru membalikkan badan dan berlari jauh.

"Bohong.."

/

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll gave it to someone special

/

/

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

/

(~'.')~

Sabtu malam. Heracles, pria asal Yunani itu mengundang semua mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur semester tiga ke rumahnya. Ketemuan katanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada campur tangan Kiku. Sungguh, kenapa aku mesti ikut juga?

Dan, oh, sialnya aku melihat Alfred lagi. Ia baru saja datang. Aku buru-buru melangkah ke kamar mandi sebelum ujung bajuku ditarik. "Siapa sih? Main ta-"

"Iggy, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

~('.'~)

Diam.

Lelaki Inggris itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. 'Karena kau sangat brengsek, git.'

Arthur membisu. Mata hijau beningnya menatap lantai rumah Heracles. "Iggy, jawab aku," kata Alfred tegas. "Tak penting buatmu, bodoh!" kata Arthur ketus sambil menepis tangan Alfred, kemudian berlari menuju ruang tamu.

Alfred hanya bisa menatap nanar pada 'Iggy'-nya. "Maaf.."

/

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A girl on a cover but you tore her apart

Maybe this year

Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

/

Arthur duduk di sebelah Kiku. Ia memilih tempat duduk yang paling jauh dan 'tersembunyi' dari pemuda Amerika itu. Beberapa menit acara dimulai. Arthur diam saja sedari tadi. "Arthur-san? Jarang-jarang kau diam?" tanya Kiku. "Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok."

Sekarang, mereka sedang melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Arthur memandang Alfred. Tampaknya pemuda itu membuka album foto err..- mungkin? Ia mengambil selembar foto.

Jantung Arthur berhenti. Foto siapa itu? Tangan Alfred dengan cekatan merobek foto itu menjadi lebih kecil. Wajahnya tampak kesal melihat foto itu.

Itukah foto Arthur?

"Foto siapa, Alfred-san?" Kiku bertanya pada Alfred. Ah, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

Alfred menoleh ke arah Arthur. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa detik. Sebelum Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Honda," katanya sambil tersenyum. Alfred kemudian membuang serpihan foto itu ke perapian. Dalam beberapa detik foto itu lenyap menjadi abu. "Eh? Siapa di foto itu tadi, Alfred-san? Mengapa anda membuangnya?" tanya Kiku polos. "Sungguh, bukan apa-apa."

Arthur sangat kesal sekarang. Ia berdiri dengan kasar dan berkata dengan kesal, "Aku pulang." Dan dengan itu, Arthur berlari keluar dari rumah Heracles. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara, "Iggy!" Suara derap kakinya mendekat. Gawat.

Arthur memejamkan mata. Ia berlari bebas. Melewati jalan. Jalan. Jalan raya, yep. Mobil sport berjalan kencang. Arthur masih berlari ketika mobil itu menghantam kaki kirinya.

Ketika itu juga, Arthur ambruk. Darah mengucur deras dari kakinya. Ia mendesah kesakitan. "S-Sial."

"Art?"

Arthur samar-samar melihat wajah Scott. Sebelum semuanya mengabur.

/

Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll gave it to someone special

/

Scott menunggui Arthur dengan sedikit cemas. Ia duduk di sebelah kasur Arthur. Tetap memandangi wajah adik kelasnya itu. Pintu diketuk. "Siapa?" Scott menyahut. "Ini Alfred."

/

And last Christmas

And this year

It's won't be anything like, anything like

/

Mata hijau itu perlahan terbuka. "Iggy?" Diiringi suara lonceng dari gereja sebelah rumah sakit itu. Salju turun menghambur. Butiran putih itu mengerudungi bumi. "Alfred.." desisnya. "Aku di sini Iggy."

/

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll gave it to someone special

/

~ FIN ~

OMAKE:

Kiku mendekati perapian itu. Ia menyiramkan seember air ke dalamnya. Yang lain sudah pulang, dan Heracles sudah tidur. Tampaknya ia harus tinggal di rumah Heracles lagi. Kiku menghela napas. Ia meletakkan ember kosong itu di dekat perapian. Matanya menemukan satu potongan foto. Dahinya mengernyit. Tangannya meraih foto itu. "Bukannya ini foto Natalia-san?" Kiku menoleh ke pintu itu.

=###=

A/N: *liat dari atas sampai bawah* ... Si-Sinetron sangat /headbang Endingnya jelek pula. Bingung mesti dibikin kayak apa~ Yah, pokoknya ini yang bisa saya bikin buat pak Hikaru. Maaf kalau sangat cacat. Maaf juga kalau banyak adegan yang nggak nyambung. Yeah, abal. Review please~? .-.


End file.
